


Nobody Needs to Know

by ChorusStar1O1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burglary, Dale Chihuly, F/F, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Tumblr Prompt, i can't really tag anything else without like revealing the secret, mafia, minor non-explicit injuries, nypd, shootout, um, unnecessarily long author's notes, wow thats actually a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChorusStar1O1/pseuds/ChorusStar1O1
Summary: A mafia boss and a police chief have always danced around catching each other. One day, one finally shoots the other.ok I suck at summaries but I can't say anything else or I'll literally ruin the while story, on that note don't read the end notes until you're done with the fic





	Nobody Needs to Know

Amaria bustled around the corner of the room, carrying Paris’s typical coffee order. “One sugar, three creams in a latte, as usual,” she laughed, out of breath.  
“Is it chilly out? Your cheeks look a bit pink,” Paris asked, taking the hot coffee from her assistant, taking a sip to check the temperature. Perfect, she thought.  
Amaria looked startled. “No, it’s not bad out. I didn’t even need my coat”. She’d been wearing it into the station, even though it was bright pink and took the underlying secrecy out of the department. It was also finally starting to heat up, after too many months of winter, and the coat wasn’t even practical anymore. “Just, y’know. Ran into Aaron right around the corner. Almost spilled your drink.”  
Paris nodded. That’d explain it. The girl had had a crush on the young officer ever since he’d transferred in from Florida a couple weeks ago. Paris had to agree that he had a certain charm, even if she didn’t personally feel attracted. She had someone at home, thank you very much--  
Her wistful thoughts were forced from her mind when Luke ran past in the hall. “Attention all officers! We just got a 10-31 from Smith; B&E. Enigmas spotted 18th and Bloomingdale. Peanuts was witnessed, Liv also saw Aloha and Kicks. Peanuts was armed for sure, and some of the others might have had weapons too. We need all officers to go, except for you, Burrman.” Revat, the man in question, slumped and turned back to his screen. Luke poked his head through the doorway. “That includes you, Chief. I know you know a lot about this gang.”  
Paris groaned. Yeah, she knew a lot about the gang, but that was less from encounters and more from… well, personal interest.  
$$$$  
Billie poked her head around the corner and glanced around. Only the pigeons met her eye. She turned back around facing her posse. “Ok, Kicks, Lottery, I need you two scouting. Lemme know if you see the cops, or if anyone gets too close.” The pair nodded and jogged off, taking the positions Aloha had sketched out yesterday. “Brains, do ya have the cams up?”  
The skinny teen jerked his head up. “Sure, boss. No sign of anyone inside, door’s locked but I have the alarm code for when ya need it.”  
Billie sighed. “Kid, stay in the van. I have a feeling the po will show up at some point, don’t need you in the crossfire.” As he scrambled off to the disguised van, his boss turned back to her gang. “Si, do you have ya kit ready?”  
She nodded. “All unpacked and ready for use, boss.”  
“Then get behind that bush, no the one with the pink flowers- yeah that one.” Billie turned to her last two members. “Guns ready?” she signed.  
Aloha nodded, her mouth covered with a bandana as usual. She was the only deaf member of the gang, but she was a strategic general and worked well with the other members of the group. Her husband, standing next to her, confirmed that he was good, then kissed her temple and snuck over to the door of the museum. He placed a small chunk of putty on the lock, and quickly set a short timer for the bomb. As Billie and Aloha hurried away, they heard a soft explosion behind them.  
The boss muttered into the comms, “Pew, ya good?”  
“Already at the alarm. Brains, what’s the code?”  
As he rattled off a string of numbers, Billie whispered, “Lots, Kicks, everything good?”  
“Looking ok for now, Boss,” Lottery replied. He was the newest member of her mob, but he had good eyes and better focus.  
Billie watched through her watch screen as Pew slipped into the museum, searched for their heist. “This it, Boss?” he asked softly, pointing his glasses cam at a small glass flower made by the famous glass artist Dale Chihuly. The soft light from his lights made the rose glow even more, color streaming softly through its petals.  
After a moment, Billie realized he was waiting for an answer. She swallowed and replied, “Yeah, that’s the one.” Pew scooped up the rose gently and slid it into the soft case they’d brought. As he hurried back out, Kicks called over the radio. “Boss, three cars, approaching fast. Lights on two.”  
“Shit,” she swore softly. “Alright, everyone guns out. Brains, get the van ready to go but don’t be too obvious. Pew, get out of there now. Kicks, Lots, come back over towards us. Be ready for shots, but make sure that that rose is safe.” She signed everything to Aloha as she talked, and they both got their guns out. _Really was a bad time for you to come, Ree, _she thought.__  
$$$$  
Paris slipped out of the cruiser, gun already out and down. She could see the open door from where the Enigmas had blown it, and there was a suspicious electric van a little way down the street. She could see a faint bluish light falling through the windows and sighed. _Stop bringing kids into this, Li, _she thought.__  
She grabbed her radio. “Alright, guys, let’s fan out. Princess, Martinez, go behind those trees over in the park- yeah. The rest of you, spread out. Stay near some kind of cover.” She slid behind a slide in the park. Everyone set?” As her squad radioed in overlapping responses, she grabbed her portable mini-megaphone. I hate this part, she muttered under her breath.  
“NYPD! Freeze! Step out from behind the building and put your hands in the air!” Of course, nobody moved. Okay then. She tucked the speaker back into her belt and steadied her gun. A shot rang out suddenly, startling her, her squad mates, and apparently, the gang too. A couple hands peeped around the sides of the building, and she could see the studs on one of them. That would be the boss, then.  
Her radio crackled. “Who was that?”, Smith requested.  
“Not me,” Paris responded.  
“Wasn’t me or Martinez,” Princess called.  
“Must have been someone from the gang, then,” Luke said. He was stalking along the edge of the park, barely hidden in the shadows.  
“Luke, watch out!” Paris cried as she watched the studded gloves pull the trigger. She watched helplessly as the bullet struck him in the shoulder, and he fell to the ground. “All units, fire to eliminate.”  
As the gunfire started to ring out, she watched the studded gloves. Although they didn’t fire again, it was obvious that the gun was loaded, and cocked in her direction.  
$$$$  
Billie watched in dismay as the assistant chief dropped. She hadn’t wanted to hit him, but he was getting too close to Brian in the van. “Guys, we need to go. Fire back-” she swerved as a bullet came a bit too close and turned back to her comm. “-but try not to hurt anyone. We’re not here for that tonight. Brains, I need you to drive away. I’ll make sure no one notices you.”  
She snuck along the way towards the getaway car, making sure Si was in position with the tire spikes. “Si, trap laid? Good, get in the car and make sure there’s room for everyone.” As the newest mobster slid into the driver’s seat, she called urgently into the comms. “Pew, you and Aloha get in here quick. Brian, lemme know if you run into trouble. Lots, Kicks, make a run for it.” As the gang piled into the backseat (not exactly safe, but, well, it’s the mothafuckin gangsters who cares about road safety?), Billie jumped through the open window and shimmied into the passenger seat. She propped her gun out the window as Sienna gunned it, flipping the trap’s switch as soon as they were over it.  
Watching out the side window, Billie saw the cops running back into their cars… and the chief aiming after Brian in the van. Instinctively, she squeezed her hands, which were, sadly, wrapped around a loaded gun. _Shit, I’m never gonna here the end of this, _she thought, dismayed.__

 

$$$$

After finally clearing medical, Paris strode angrily through her apartment door and slammed her keys onto the side table. She stalked into the living room and glared.  
The person she was burning a hole in glanced up from the tv. “So how was your day at work, honey?”  
“ _You fucking shot me! _That was my day at work!” Her arm was in a sling, her shoulder burning. After she got hit, she’d watched half of her crew speed off after the getaway car, only to encounter the spike trap. The other half had brought her to the station’s medics, where she’d been poked and prodded for an hour until she finally got out. As a result, not only had the gangsters disappeared but they had no clue what was missing from the museum. What a disaster.__  
“I’m sorry! You were aiming at the kid!”  
“ _I was making sure he was getting away you numbskull! _And stop recruiting kids in the first place!”__  
“He’s related to Sienna, she looks out for him. Besides, our last genius is at the bottom of the ocean.”  
Paris sighed. “Billie, I love you, but you need to stop being a criminal.”  
“I’m not a criminal, I classified myself as lawful evil!” She rummaged through her bag, pulling out a slim case that almost looked like it could hold a necklace.  
Paris groaned. “If you stole something else for me I will make you return it.”  
Billie passed her the box without a word. Paris carefully took it and cracked it open. She gasped and drew out the small blossom cradled in the box. “A Dale Chihuly rose? You know you shouldn’t have.”  
“I couldn’t resist! It’s even blue, and they’re not going to miss one small flower that was tucked in the back corner!”, she whined. Billie had already brought back dozens of small trinkets that she’d stole from various places around the city with her Enigmas. Some of them decorated small shelves along the living room, but most of them had been returned by Paris herself.  
“I love it, Li. Maybe this one can stay.” She pressed a light kiss to her temple and they curled up to watch the Kardashians.

**Author's Note:**

> shamelessly inspired by  this tumblr post 
> 
> thanks for reading!! this is my first attempt at writing ever, so please comment with feedback!!
> 
> i also wrote this at 2 in the morning so please let me know if i made a mistake
> 
> my headcanons for these characters:  
> mobsters like nicknames so:  
> \- Mob boss: Billie “Peanuts” Kyies (but no one actually calls her Peanuts once they know her, it's a nickname bc she's from the circus)  
> \- Underboss: Haylei “Aloha” Iosua (deaf, from Hawaii with Hawaiian ancestors)  
> \- Caporegime: Mike “Pewpew” Pwolti (Aloha's wife, also from Hawaii but only his dad's side is Hawaiian)  
> \- Soldiers: Kike “Kicks” Holty  
> Justin “Lottery” Lotre  
> Brian “Brains” Ross (Sienna's nephew; orphaned a couple years ago. lives with her but never actually goes to school or is home at all. extremely smart and good with computers)  
> Sienna “Si” Nioeki
> 
> the police:  
> \- Chief of police: Paris Haynes (she's been married to Billie for ten months, and they've been trying not to kill each other for over 2 years)  
> \- Amaria is her assistant that really wasn't planned? but hey she fits so -\\_(ツ)_/-  
> \- Assistant chief: Luke Guire  
> \- Police officers: Olivia Smith  
> Tiana “Princess” Frogg (get it from The Princess and The Frog?)  
> Revat Burrman  
> Aaron Martinez (like brand new, just transferred from Florida)
> 
> also i'm completely ignoring the actual real fact that there's no dale chihuly works in nyc that i know of and probably definitely not one at the edge of washington heights
> 
> and finally, i know the formatting is shit but html is a bitch and its 3 in the morning and i don't want to deal with this so, sorry
> 
> sorry for the really long end notes i just really wanted to share these characters? let me know if you want more featuring these guys!


End file.
